


Comfort

by fandom_fae



Series: Reader-Insert [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_fae/pseuds/fandom_fae
Summary: Misa hated seeing you cry.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but it was TOTALLY necessary for me to write this, because I love Misa. (Also, I was very sad when writing this, and.. it shows lol.)

Misa's heart ached everytime she saw you cry.

  
She already hated seeing anyone crying or being sad anyway, but it was a whole new level when someone like you cried in front of her.

  
She might not've been the best one to comfort you, but she'd always try her best anyway. Sometimes, it worked, when it didn't, she just kept trying 'till she succeded.

  
Recently, you had pretty much not cried at all, which should be something that'd make Misa happy, but it didn't for some reason. She figured it was, because you didn't show many emotions whatsoever, and that had worried her. You'd seemed so unusually cold.

  
As you woke up in the morning, the first thing Misa did wasn't wish you a good morning like usually, she just tackled you with a surprise hug. You thought she was going to be letting you go after a few seconds, but no, she stayed in that embrace with you for minutes. You were overwhelmed at the moment.

  
While Misa was embracing you like this, you were starting to remember all those emotions you had been trying to ignore the past month. At first, you only remembered the happy ones, but after a few seconds, the sad, depressing ones were starting to surface slowly.

  
You'd just forcefully choked down a heavy sob, and Misa had noticed. She ended the embrace, worried that she did somthing wrong, and accidentally hurt you or something among these lines. Tears were starting to stream down your face, even though you'd done your best to blink them away. Misa recognized, and started kissing away every single tear. She then quickly kissed you on the forehead in an attempt to calm you down.

  
In fact, you were actually starting to calm down a bit. It seemed as if her presence alone had been a part of what had just calmed you down.

  
You smiled through your tears, as you looked her in the eyes. You'd always loved her eyes, they were somewhat mysterious. That's part of what you loved about them, about her, because she had that same mysterious, but open, aura.

  
This time you were the one to hug Misa.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm almost ashamed how short this is lol


End file.
